la locura del amor
by minatostuki
Summary: una vez mas nuestros amigos estan de viaje, pero esta ves, dos personas reconoceran lo que siente... es un kainu, entren que y vean ustedes mismos


_**bueno aqui estoy de nuevo con otra historia, espero que les guste...**_

_**estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi...**_

_**aclaraciones: -lo que dicen - ; > lo que piensan **_

_**LA LOCURA DEL AMOR**_

_**Cuando nuestro grupo de amigos caminaban por el bosque...**_

_**Va a comenzar a llover, será mejor que busquemos un lugar para refugiarnos – dijo un preocupado Inuyasha, ya que no quería que su querida Kagome se enfermara-**_

**_Si, tienes razón – dijo el monje, mirando el cielo-_**

_**Luego de un corto tiempo caminando...**_

**_Allá hay una casa – dijo Sango – vamos! – y se alejo del grupo –_**

**_Ya todos en el lugar..._**

**_Bueno – dijo Inuyasha – iré en busca de leña, necesitamos hacer una fogata para calentarnos esta noche – y así salió del lugar sin percatarse que alguien lo seguía – _**

**_por otro lado una joven caminaba cerca de su hanyou pensando en lo que debía hacer..._**

**_- ire y me acercare a él para asustarlo - pensaba Kagome - _**

**_Inuyasha se percato de la presencia de la joven por lo que se apresuro a hablarle..._**

**_- que haces aqui kagome? - dijo provocando que esta se asustara y callera al suelo -_**

**_- me asustaste - dijo algo sonrojada - y yo que me proponia hacerlo, bueno - sonriendo sorprendiendo así a Inuyasha - _**

**_- y que haces aquí? - dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse -_**

**_- gracias - dijo al acto - bueno yo te quise acompañar - algo sonrojada - si no quieres me voy - algo triste - _**

**_- no! - respondio al instante Inuyasha, sorprendiendo a Kagome - ya es muy tarde, mejor quedate - dijo para salvarse de la situación > ademas así podre contemplarte , se dijo para si - es muy peligroso a estas horas - _**

**_> porque es asi conmigo pensabaKagome - si, bueno apuremonos en buscar la leña - _**

**_juntos recolectaron una gran cantidad de leña pero Inuyasha tuvo que traerla toda y por esto llego reclamando..._**

**_- ya Inuyasha - dijo Kagome - tú te ofreciste a traer la leña - _**

**_- si pero no sabia que ibas a recojer cada palito que se cruzara en el camino - respondió, algo fastidiado, lanzando la leña al centro de la cabaña _**

**_- bueno - dijo Sango - excelencia e Inuyasha prendan el fuego, mientras kagome-chan y yo haremos la comida - _**

**_asi todo hicieron lo que debía, para luego de cenar comenzar a prepararse para dormir..._**

**_- Sango como distribuiremos la cabaña? - pregunto un monje tranquilo_**

**_- por mi no se preocupen - dijo Inuyasha - yo dormire en el tejado - dicho esto salio de la cabaña_**

**_- bueno yo le acompañare - dijo Kagome cogiendo una manta y saliendo tras él _**

**_Por otro lado la relacion de Sango y Miroku, ya era mas concreta, ambos dormian juntos y hacian su vida, pero ahora como casados, aunque no lo dejaran ver a los demas, ambos se amaban, y eso era lo unico que les importaba..._**

**_- Sango - dijo Miroku - vamos ya debemos dormir _**

**_- si - respondio ella acomodandose en su pecho y rodeandolo con sus brazos, para a la ves sentir como era rodeada por los fuertes brazos de aquel que no dudaba en brindarle proteccion_**

**_En el tejado..._**

**_- Inuyasha - dijo Kagome_**

**_- Kagome, que haces aca? - pregunto sorprendido_**

**_- acaso te molesta mi compañia - dijo tristemente_**

**_- no - respondio rapidamente - es solo que hace frio y te podrias enfermar - _**

**_- si, pero aun asi tu decidiste dormir afuera, fue una suerte que se despejara y no lloviera - dijo ella preocupada _**

**_- bueno, pero me preocupas mas tu - dijo mientas la joven se sentaba a su lado y lo cubria con la manta - y tu? - _**

**_- yo tambien me tapare con esta manta - dijo sonrojada y acercandose mas a el_**

**_Inuyasha al ver esto paso sus brazos por detras de los hombros de ella y la abrazo atrayendola asu pecho, protegiendola - no quiero que te enfermes - fue la excusa que dio a su acto_**

**_- gracias - respondiomuycomplacida con lo que acababa de hacer_**

**_- Kagome, que haras cuando juntemos los fragmentos - pregunto mirando al cielo_**

**_- bueno yo, no se si podre quedarme - dijo tristemente y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de el_**

**_- y porque cree eso? - dijo mirandola tiernamente_**

**_- porque yo soy solo la reencarnacion de kikyo, mi mundo y el tuyo pueden resultar afectados y yo no soportaria que por mi culpa... - lo proximo lo dijo mas bajo - te sucediera algo -_**

**_- Kagome, no importa lo que suceda mas adelante, recuerda que yo siempre te protegere y estare con tigo - dijo mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte_**

**_- lo se, pero aunque aun nos falte mucho por recorrer, todo tiene un final - dijo tristemente_**

**_- nunca te dejare sola, y si es necesario me ire con tigo a tu epoca - dijo con una serenidad y confianza que hizo a Kagome sonreir_**

**_- Inuyasha - el se acosto de espaldas mirando al cielo, y ella se acosto sobre el, quedando ambos tapados por la manta, ambos se miraron fijamente, podian sentir sus respiraciones muy juntas cuando_**

**_- Kagome yo - dijo el contemplando el rostro de ella, la miraba y deseaba besarla, lo unico que queria en esos momentos era tocar esos bellos labios, acariciar su cuerpo, abrazarla y no dejarla ir jamas_**

**_- Inuyasha, yo , yo no deberia hacer esto - dijo sonrojada levantandose un poco para poner distancia entre sus cuerpos_**

**_Pero en ese momento Inuyasha levanto sus manos, lentamente poso una en su cintura y la otra en su mejilla, ella lo miraba, lo deseaba pero sentia miedo, el la fue acercando lentamente hacia su rostro, cada uno podia ver como sus sensaciones y reacciones se iban notando cada vez mas, ambos cerraron llegaron a un punto en el cual no hicieron mas que cerrar sus ojos, pero en ese momento Inuyasha se detuvo..._**

**_- ya veo - dijo tristemente ella, aun con los ojos cerrados, y sintiendo la respiracion de Inuyasha - veo que solo piensas en..._**

**_Pero no pudo continuar fue interrumpida por un dedo de Inuyasha que se poso en sus labio, en ese momento volvio a atraerla hacia el, lentamente hasta rozar sus labios, cada uno sintio las mil y una sensacion que les provoco ese pequeño beso, ambos querian mas y no se lo negaron, sus bocas se juntaron, y comenzaron a espresar todo lo que sentian mutuamente - ti, solo pienso en ti - dijo el cuando se separaron por un momento para volver a unirse nuevamente_**

**_- Inuyasha, yo... yo te amo - dijo mientras una lagrima rodo por su mejilla_**

**_- porque lloras? - pregunto mientras secaba con sus labios aquella lagrima - acaso piensas dejarme?_**

**_- no, no es eso - respondio con ua sonrisa satisfaciendo asi a su compañero- es solo que no quiero pensar cuando todo esto acabe - _**

**_- no lo hagas - dijo el - ahora solo importa que yo, te amo ya nada mas solo quedate conmigoy yo nunca me alejare de ti - _**

**_- Inuyasha - y lo volvio a besar - te amo tanto, y nunca me alejare de ti - _**

**_- Kagome, yo te amo como nunca te lo has de imaginar, y te prometo que jamas, me alejare ni dejare que te vayas de mi vida - _**

**_Luego de eso ambos se volvieron a unir en un tierno beso, el cual cada uno dio contodo el corazón, y asi siguieron toda la noche, entre besos, los cuales luego de un largo tiempo sedieron al sueño, luego de un monton de besos y repetitivos te amo, los cuales perdurarian para tosa su vida, ya que ambos sabian que no soportaria la separacion, aunque les llevara a hacer cosas de locos, la locura del amor verdadero y puro._**

**_------------------------------------------------->>>>>>>> ------------------------------------------_**

**_termine, espero que les alla gustado, bueno muchas gracias de nuevo por los rew. que me mandaron, espero que tambien les agrade esta historia, y oajala me dejen mas rew. para poder saber su opinion, y asi seguir subiendo historias..._**

**_besos a todos minato_**


End file.
